This invention relates to coated glass articles. More particularly it relates to coated glass bottles normally used to bottle carbonated beverages.
When dropped onto hard surfaces, or struck against hard objects, glass bottles may break. When the bottles contain carbonated beverages, the bottles may break with explosive force, sending glass particles flying for considerable distances.
It is, therefore, desirable to coat these bottles with a resin film which will provide protection against scratches, bumps, and even dropping of the bottle. The desirable coating should also have a degree of adherence to the glass surface which will retain the glass fragments within a limited area if the bottle does break.